Seb, I have a Job for you
by Pendragoned
Summary: My first MorMor! Sorry if there is anything OOC etc.


Sebastian had been sitting on the roof of for hours, looking down at the blood patch that was started to stop flowing from Jim's head. He sat motionless, staring at it. Seb felt sick at the fact he hadn't even completed his last job fast enough, even when presented with countless opportunities to shoot John Watson in the heart, sat on the roof opposite Baker Street. He couldn't help but put the blame on Sherlock. After all, it was Jim's obsession with the stupid detective in the funny hat that had killed him. Although, being honest, Sebastians vision was spiked with hatred for the man anyway. Jim had always had his list of priorities set in a particular way, and Sebastian's welfare or feelings were right at the bottom of it. His eyes cast along his employers slicked ebony black hair and his leather collared jacket, down to the neatly polished handgun to the side of him, which he'd polished. He'd cleaned it the day before. A Special Occasion. Why the hell hadn't he realised?

Because you're stupid. You were supposed to look after him, and you weren't there.

He'd sat there for another hour, without a word, just listening to the traffic before the police cars drew up to inspect the roof, which was about time, but Sebastian reluctantly left before they got to the scene, fighting the urge to jump off himself.

'Jim.' Sebastian growled. 'You left me to think you were dead.'

'Did you miss me, Moron?'

Sebastian gave Jim a look of disgust. A few hours ago he'd been rocking on the floor hugging his knees. Although he'd never show that. Never Ever. It was a weakness he was unhappy to possess as it was. His despair had quickly morphed into anger, then surprise, when he walked in to find Jim apparently risen from the dead, on his chair with his cup of tea.

'Don't be like that.' Jim rolled his eyes. 'I'm back now, thats what matters.'

'Haven't you got people to make miserable?'

'I believe you do that, Sebby, you shoot them.'

Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut. Although he felt at home being in this job, like he was back on the army line, this was different. Army lines were defence. This job now was to satisfy the orders of a psychopath. Which apparently was fun. He'd thought about refusing, but he loved Jim on such a level and it was most likely he'd be killed if he said no. 'You tell me to.'

'You tell me to!' If I told you to jump of , would you?' Jim sneered then turned to Sebastian and hinted at a wide grin.

'I couldn't. I don't think you'd be able to feed yourself without supervision.' The sniper retorted sarcastically and lifted his eyebrows. 'Unfortunately I'm the one who has to look after you.'

'I can look after myself Tiger. I just choose to have protection.'

'I told you I hated that name. I also told you that your obsession with Holmes would destroy you.'

'I chose not to listen, evidently.'

'Tiger!'

'Sir?' Sebastian walked into the living room and pocketed his hand gun. He and Jim were back on usual terms. Usual terms not being particularly good terms.

'I told you Sebby, Sir makes me sound so old.' Jim shuddered. 'I need you to do a job for me.'

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. 'Oh?'

'And you're not wearing the suit I got you.' Jim licked his lip disapprovingly before taking another bite from the blood red apple in his hand.

'I told you I'm not wearing that.'

'You'll wear what I tell you to.'

'Like hell I will!'

Jim slowly bit another chunk from his apple.

'Sebby, thats not the attitude to take. I picked it especially.'

Sebastian gritted his teeth. Jim's rich accent was as slick as his hair, and at times was damn hard to refuse.

'This Job?'

'Don't change the subject. But the Job. I want you to find Sherlock.'

Sebastian held his sigh and watched the madman straighten his favourite navy westwood suit.

'He's-'

'Don't you dare tell me he's dead, Tiger. I know he isn't. You didn't honestly think this whole thing would be so easy did you? You're a damn fool Sebastian, sometimes.'

'Why did you let him go then?!'

'Tiger, I could never kill Sherlock, because he is what completes me. What would I do without him? Mess with Scotland Yard? It's not nearly as fun and challenging, is it.'

'You have to stop this obsession with Holmes. Its going to end up killing you.' Sebastian hesitated. 'Again.'

'Don't be silly Tiger, I know what I'm doing.' Jim's mouth spread into a wide lunatic grin and he patted Sebastian on the shoulder. 'And how to do it convincingly.'

Okay, This is my first attempt at MorMor! I'd love if you could give me any kind of opinion, negative or positive because they really help!x

I've also got to say I got my inspiration from Tumblr gifsets done by the wonderful Doomslock, and Thank you to Beth, my Beautiful Beta;D


End file.
